


Ignorance Is Bliss

by weirdwithhumor



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Archangels, Bottom Castiel, Crossover, Demons, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Grinding, Honeymoon, I suck at tags, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Nice Lucifer, Pack Feels, Pack in College, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not like Stiles intentionally kept his fiancée a secret. He just never found the right time to tell everyone. </p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Stiles is definitely not single, but still a virgin by choice. </p><p>Or</p><p>The pack think Stiles is keeping something terrible from them.</p><p> </p><p>And yeah, there's demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my beloved readers. As you can see this is a TW/SPN crossover. There isn't many with Stiles/Castiel as a pairing so I thought I'd write this and see if people like it.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or put this work any where else. I do not own any of the characters.  
> ©  
> What I do own is the idea and the writing, Thank you.

Stiles sat on the couch in the renovated Hale house, sitting quietly—a shock itself—looking around at everyone else. A pack meeting was currently going on, and usually he would be yelling out suggestions or slide remarks. Today he was in a joyful mood and no one could ruin that.

He did a glance around the Den, his best friend Scott was sitting beside him, and his fiancée Kira beside him. Across from them was another couch with Boyd, his girlfriend Erica in his lap, Allison sits in the middle, and her boyfriend Isaac beside her.

 

Liam, Scott's beta, was sitting cross-legged on the arm of the couch beside Kira. Derek, one of the alphas in the pack, was standing in the front of the room. Scott is the other Alpha.

 

Peter, Derek's uncle, was leaning against the stairs in the corner of the room. Jackson was sitting in one of the recliners; Lydia, in his lap.

Everyone was in college except, Liam, of being in his 3rd year of High School. He was doing online classes, because in his mind whatever he could learn at a university, he could could learn at an online college.

 

Stiles leaned back, getting comfortable, and actually listening for once what Derek was currently saying to the pack.

 

Apparently they were having themselves a 'Killer Wife' problem from Stiles could tell. Wives who were naturally nice one day, the next they were completely psycho killing their husbands before killing themselves. So far it's only happened three times, but dad always said, 'One's incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern.'

Once the police got to every scene, all that could be smelled was sulfur. He could image how strong it was for the wolves in the pack. The sight through, it seems that the women liked to torture their husbands before finally execute from a blow to the back of the head, before stabbing themselves in the gut, and slowly bleeding out.

 

Beacon hills is the reason for this pack meeting was to find out what exactly who/or more like what was killing them. It had to be something supernatural. Beacon Hills in a small town, no way three wives suddenly went crazy.

From the evidence, Stiles already knew what was killing them. He unfortunately had run in with them last summer.

"Demons." Stiles announced, interrupting Derek from explaining what been happening, and earning himself a glare. Nothing new there.

"Demons aren't real Stiles." Scott replied.

Stiles looked over at Allison, to see that she nodded agreeing with Scott. Figures, her family only hunted werewolves until three years ago. Now it was just her and her father—Chris Argent—and they were apart the pack.

(Are is doubled in the first sentence, and i think it would be better to replace them for “All we need is”)  
"Actually, they are quite real. All we need is salt, holy water, and I have some anti-possession necklaces." Stiles rubbed his pentagram tattoo on his wrist without noticing. Some did, though—like Scott—who gave him a weird look. Last summer when he came home from traveling, he had the new tattoo, and some new friends.

Dean and Sam Winchester, who Stiles found out pretty quickly what they were.

Hunters.

Bobby Singer was another hunter and was like family to the two Winchesters men.

 

And Castiel or just Cas. Just thinking of him brought butterflies in his stomach and smile on his face. His angel boyfriend, or should he say fiancée.

 

Cas proposed to him two months ago on their one year anniversary. Cas angel teleported them to one of the places Stiles always wanted to go to, Barcelona, Spain, and then proceeded to give Stiles the best day that he possibly could. He showed Stiles around the local places, telling him how it what was like before. They went out to a small restaurant where Stiles ate and listened to Cas talk, putting his input every once in a while. He then took him to a famous landmark, got down on one knee and proposed on the steps Montjuïc.

 

To say that he didn't break down crying was an understatement. That day he jumped so hard in Cas's arms, that even he didn't have time to react. That night back in the hotel they were staying at, Stiles couldn't stop kissing him. They didn't do anything because they agreed early on in their relationship, that they were going to be old fashioned and wait for marriage. Stiles being a virgin waiting for that right person to be abstinent with, and Castiel is an angel, they seem to have no problem with that. It's like Castiel's father wanted them to be together. Castiel explained to Stiles early in their relationship, that being with him wouldn't be a sin because his grace registers as non male or female.

 

No one knew about Castiel, except his father, mainly because it was never a good time to bring it up. No one really knew what happened that summer either. Sure, Scott asked, but right when he came home the pack was dealing with a Fae problem.

 

The last thing he wanted to spring on them was that his buddied up to three hunters—two of which are famous for killing anything supernatural—and his boyfriend is an Angel of the Lord. When they knew that not everything in Beacon Hills was human they were ready to jump in the car and kill. But once Stiles explained that they were good people, and a different type of werewolf who had hunters in the pack. They seemed to somewhat understand.

Cas calls and texts every day—which Sam finally helped him get the hang out of it, and pops in whenever he can (before asking Stiles of course) it would be bad if he was in a pack meeting and suddenly some strange man appeared out of nowhere. The hunters also know about his relationship with Cas, they were very supporting. He actually blushed when Dean patted him on the back, quoting 'Go get some' when they told them about the engagement. Of course Dean then had to explain what that reference meant. Then Cas wouldn't stop looking at him that night. There are so many sex eyes one virgin can take, that day was a struggle on both of them.

 

Cas also knows about the pack not knowing, he always reassures that Stiles can tell the pack on his own.

 

Jackson snorted, "What's next? Going tell us Angels are real too?"

 

'Yes, do you live under a rock' is what Stiles wanted to say, but then he remembers what his reaction to Cas was and stop his self. When Cas told him that he was an Angel of the Lord, Stiles just bluntly said 'Yes you are" in a seductive way. Cas just looked confused till a tall men, who he didn't know was Sam at the time, whispered something in his ear. When it came down to Cas showing him the shadows of his wings, came the angel joke he couldn't pass up.

'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' 'Yes, it did actually. My wings were burnt for quite some time.' To say that he stop joking with Cas after that would be a lie, he just stop the angel ones.

Instead, he answered with, "We have Werewolves, Kitsunes, Kamias, Banshee, Witches, Faes, Ghost, Merpeople, Vampires and Sirens—who almost killed us by the way—but you can't believe Angels and Demons?" He was standing up by the end of his speech, looking at the disbelief from everyone. Peter was the other one who seemed to believe him, which he did come back from the dead. Stiles would think he would believe anything possible.

"So, say that the things are 'Demons', how would you say we would go by to killing them?" Kira was the one who asked. Derek was no longer standing where he was before, but took Stiles seat.

 

You don't want to kill a demon, because the person they are possessing could still be living, therefore you would kill that said person also. You exercise them. Unless you're positive that the person inside soul already left. We don't have the necessary things to kill them anyways. To slow them down use holy water and salt. And to make sure they don't possession you wear a anti-possession necklace, or do something more permanent." He rubbed his tattoo his again which got him so looks.

"How is it that you know about Demons so much?" Lydia questioned.

"Let's just say last summer was eventful." Stiles shrugged, hoping they wouldn't ask questions. If he talked about last summer, he would have to talk about Winchesters and Cas. He didn't want to bring them up in a conversion till it was the right time to tell them about his relationship with Cas. Now was clearly not the time. Luckily they didn't ask any questions, even though half them looked like they wanted to, the other half looked confused.

The rest of the night they worked out of plan to get all the supplies together, and what to do after that. Stiles promised to bring the necklaces (mentally reminding himself to get more done) tomorrow. After an hour of planning, they all got comfortable in a puppy pile, watching reruns of Criminal Minds, it was supposedly Peter’s pick.

Later, after two episodes, his phone chimed with a new text message. He pulled it out of his back pocket, surprised that he didn't inappropriately touch Liam who was behind him. He unlocked his phone, and smiled when he saw 'Cas' pop up with 'New Text Message' above.

'Are you free for me to call?' Stiles jumped up out of his spot, earning some grunts of disapproval, and rushed around to put his shoes, and grabbed his keys. When he turned back around all set, he noticed everyone looking at him. "I gotta go, i'll be back tomorrow to conjure up a better plan."

When he was almost out the door, he heard Scott pipe out, "Who was that?"

"No one you know!" Even after the door was shut he knew the supernatural creatures would hear. Poor Allison.

 

* * *

 

Allison turned to Isaac and questioned, "What he say?" "He said it was no one we knew." He said answering her. "He wouldn't befriend someone without telling us knowing that it could put the whole pack in danger, would he?"

"I wouldn't think so." Derek replied.

"Did anyone else noticed how Stiles barely said anything until he brought up demons?" Lydia vocalized. Allison looks around with most of the group agreeing with her.

"So the million dollar question is, who/or what is this person?" Erica said curiously.

"Why hasn't he told us about them." Liam said following up with, "And can they be trusted."

They quieted down after that, everyone in their own thoughts as they watched two more episodes of Criminal Minds.

Stiles is definitely not innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my beloved readers. This chapter has some sadness to it, but don't worry i wont leave you hanging to long. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He texted Cas back 'I'll be home in five minutes.' He would have called him in the car, but he doesn't know how well werewolf hearing is. Stiles hopped in his blue Jeep Wrangler, turning it on—jumping when music blared out the radio—and proceeded to make his way home. He was excited because Castiel hasn't been able to call for three days, only text, and that was usually from them. He was working on a case with the Winchesters. Something about a coven of Witches. Once he made it home, he hit the call button while getting out the car, then almost falling up the stairs when he made it to the staircase inside the house. "Fuck." Stubbing his toe.

"I thought we were going to wait till later, Stiles." Cas sexy gruff voice floated into his ear. Stiles smirked stepping into his room. "Of course baby, I just stubbed my toe." He heard Cas chuckle, and mumble something along the lines of "clumsy, clumsy, clumsy."

Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling, putting the phone on speaker while he changed into sweatpants and worn out T-shirt, and then put the phone off speaker. "So anyways, how has your day been Cassy-baby?"

Stiles could almost feel Cas shake his head, "I'm swell. The coven was made up of five witches. We let one go, because she was pulled into against her will. The other four had to be executed." Cas answered. "I hope over there is quiet and peaceful."

"... Well," Stiles trailed off. He knew if he told Castiel that there was a demon roaming around, he would be here before Stiles could finish the sentence. Then again, it’s not like he could lie to him.

"Stiles, My Sweet Beloved, what is it?" Castiel interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel giddy. When they got together, Castiel still didn't know about human affection. Still is sometimes. When Stiles told him that he always wanted to be one those couple who called each other pet names, his immediate reaction was to read up on everything he could about it. Sam and Dean helped too.

“We're handling it babe. Don't worry." Stiles said, snapping out of his daze.

"You should know by now that I will always worry." He could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I do know, but I feel like you always come to my rescue."

"Oh Stiles." Castiel sighed."You're going to be my husband. I fell for you. I'll always be there when you call." Cas always knew what to say. They discussed everything after they got engaged even about the 'age situation'. He was an angel who never aged, and about how Stiles is a human who did. He explained that he could take a piece of his grace out for safe keeping, so when he fell, he could put the grace back in.Have all the playthings but grow old, and eventually die. The only thing he wouldn't be able to do was access heaven till he dies.

A couple weeks ago was when he finally fell. When he landed, he was in terrible shape. Dean and Sam took him to the Bunker where he laid for 48 hours to get his strength back. Then it took another 24 hours for the partial grace to heal him. Stiles told his dad to tell the pack an excuse while he was with Castiel throughout the process. It's makes Stiles feel awful and thankful at the same thing. He was an angel. He should be able to access heaven whenever he wanted. Then again, the love Castiel had to have to give that up so he could be with him most have been greater than anything.

"Thank you Cas." Stiles sniffed. He was not crying. Water is just spilling out his eyes.

"Don't cry, my sweet. I didn't mean to upset you. It was my choice to do it or not. And I will only pick you." Castiel commented. "Do you need me to come up there?"

"No, I'll be fine. I love you, ya know?"

"I love you too. But that doesn't mean I forgot you trying to deflect what’s going on there."

Stiles held a groan in. "It's just one small, little, itty-bitty, mini even... Demon here." He said the last part in a mumble, but Cas heard him anyways.

"What! And when exactly were you going to tell me?" Castiel said thickly. "I do not want a recap of last summer! Is that what you want? Do you want everyone to die because you couldn't-" Stiles winced.

"Don't. I just found out today Cas! How dare you think I want a repeat of last year? After everything I have been through. Even though my dad and I are protected, doesn't mean my friends are! Maybe they will forget to wear the necklace. Or maybe the demon will find another way to kill them. I don't want to watch my friends be gutted and torn apart like they're nothing but a pile a meat. I didn't even want you to tell you because I knew this would be your reaction. I can take care myself, and I sure don't need you to save me like damsel in distress." Stiles hoarse. "Call me back when you decide that I'm not childlike." Then proceeded to hang up.

He threw his phone on the nightstand and rolled over on his stomach, slamming his head on the pillow. He knew hanging up was childish, but this was their biggest fight. Stiles thought they both came to terms that even though he is human and not a hunter, that it does not mean he can't protect himself. Today was just a bad day for Stiles.

He let himself let the tears fall, staining the pillow case as he thought how much an ass he was. He cried silently because he knew why Cas was worried for his safety. He let himself sob because he couldn't handle his emotions when he should have. He drained himself, falling asleep, praying quietly that Cas wouldn't leave him.

 

* * *

 

Castiel stared down at his phone. He didn't understand. He got up, walking briskly into the Bunker's library where Sam was currently camping out. He looked up and bookmarked his page in the book he was reading when Castiel came through the door. "Hey Castiel, what's up?"

Cas looked at him confused, "Heavens, you know what."

"No Cas, it's just-nevermind, what do you need? You came in here pretty quick."

"I think Stiles just yelled at me." Cas declared. "He told me to call back when I decide he was no longer a child. Which I don't understand because I never thought of him as a child."

"What did you say to make him yell at you?" Sam asked.

"He told me that there was a demon-"

"A demon?" Sam repeated, sitting straighter.

"Yes, a demon, and then I asked him when he was going to tell me. Then I brought up last summer, and he got all, um, I think the word defensive."

"Castiel, remember when Stiles sat you down and told you he could take care of himself. This is one of those tough times. Instead of bringing up bad memories, you should have asked him if he was handling it well, and if at one point that he couldn't, you would be there." Sam stated. "Now all you can do is apologize, and hope he will forgive you."

"When did you get so wise, Sam?" Castiel asked sitting down across from him.

"Someone has to be."

Then it got silent after that. Sam went back to his book, while Cas looked around the room. Sam was reading something in Latin, Dean was mostly asleep upstairs, and he knew if he contacted Stiles again tonight, he would just hang up.

He opened up when he felt something pushing at his mind. He felt Stiles pleads and heartbroken words as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow he will make everything right. Whatever it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend wrote the poem in this.

 

Stiles woke up to the feeling of someone watching him. He knew who it was without even turning around. "Cas, go away." Hs mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't realize I hurt you." Cas voiced, sounded like he was beside the bed. Stiles flipped over on his back and scooting the farthest away from Cas so he would lay down with him, which he did. "I am sorry. I had to talk to Sam about why you were so mad. I know you can take care of yourself. And I shouldn't imply that you couldn't. I will always worry about you. And that will never change."

He felt Castiel’s arms slide around his bare upper torso, he couldn't help but bury his face in his familiar trench coat. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Cas did instead, "I wrote you something." Stiles looked up at him confused. "I know you are still mad, but I wanted to say this while I still had the chance." Cas pulled a piece of folded paper out of one of his pockets and unfolded it, starting to read.

_"True love can be such an amazing thing._

_Happiness and memories that it will bring._

_When you find that one that was truly meant._

_That one of you that was heaven sent._

_It's like nothing else you have felt before._

_It's a feeling so strong you crave even more._

_It won't always be easy, there may be bad days._

_But never give up, don't part separate ways._

_True love will grow stronger as time passes by._

_Two hearts become one till the day that you die._

_True love was meant for a chosen few._

_That's why it was given to me and you._

_So cherish the times we spend together._

_This love that we share will last forever."_

Castiel finished, staring into his eyes. Stiles on the other hand was trying not to cry. Cas was always good with words, but for him to write a poem from his heart broke Stiles.

 

"I don't like it when we fight." Stiles finally sobbed out. "I don't want to fight anymore." He was a blabbing mess. He buried his face back into Cas’s chest. He was rubbing his back, soothing him with soft words, 'Its okay, Hun.' 'Everything is going to be okay.' 'We’re going to be just fine.' And 'I love you so much.'

When Stiles finally ran out of tears, he croaked out, "I'm sorry I got your coat all watery and nasty."

"It's okay."

They lay there in each others arm for what it seemed forever, but really it was only a few minutes.  
"You know, I wasn't even that mad." Stiles finally said. "I think I was more frustrated that there was a demon here, and it brought all these unwanted memories. Then when you acted the way you did yesterday, I guess I felt hopeless."

He felt a hand brush his hair. He sighed contentedly, leaning into it. "Then I felt guilty when the pack got suspicious last night. I feel bad that they don't know we are tonight, or about you at all."

The comfortable silence fell again. Stiles knew that Cas wouldn't say anything until an actual question came up. That's what exactly what he needed: to rant.

It lasted a few more minutes till there was knock on his door following by his dad coming in. "Hey Stiles, I'm bout to go to work. Are you going to be home then tonight? Oh Hi Castiel." Cas nodded back at him with "Morning, Sheriff, how have you been?" Of course his dad knew about about Cas. He even asked permission to marry Stiles before proposing. It was sweet really. The only thing he said when they got together was, "You would be with an angel. Out of everything supernatural, you go for the highest of the high." Stiles remember Cas looking confused when he said, "My father is actually the highest, equal tied with Death." It was still cute when Cas was puzzled. Stiles had to explain to his dad that Cas was still learning most human aspects.

"I'm doing great, just started walking three times a week, so Stiles would lay off a bit about my heart. Nothing better for the heart than exercise."

 

Stiles turned to Cas and asked, "I gotta go to a pack meeting, but after that can I stay with you for tonight?" When Cas agreed, Stiles turned back to his dad who said, "I heard. Give me a call if anything happens, okay? I love you, son."  
"I love you too, dad."

When they were alone again, Castiel spoke, "You got to get up and get ready. While you're at the pack meeting, I'll pack you an overnight bag." Stiles leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Stiles kissed him once more, before clumsy climbing over his fiancée. Stiles winked back at him when he 'accidentally' brushed against him. He grabbed some boxers, jeans, and black T-shirt then went to go take a shower.

 

* * *

 

Stiles leaped out of his jeep once he made it to the Hale House. Castiel was at his house getting his things ready for the night. Stiles didn't bother knocking, knowing it would be useless since they already knew the pack were here. He greeted the crowd with a bright smile when he saw everyone was here. It wasn't a shock, most the pack lived in the house. He was almost always the last one. He sat on the floor, leaning against the closest couch, because didn't feel like bringing squeeze on the couches.

"Great! Now that everyone was here, who would like to start?" Scott asked. Stiles stood back up announcing, "I have those anti-possession necklaces." He took them out and placing them on the table, before sitting back down.

"We didn't even agree that it was a demon." Jackson sneered.

"I know, but I also know that it is a demon. Wear the necklace or don't wear the necklace. Just don't get mad when I say 'I told you so' when I'm exercising the demon out of you. Demons are nasty, disgusting creatures who shouldn't be taken lightly."

"And why should we believe you? The only thing we have to go on was you had a 'bad last summer'." Lydia implied.

"Yeah, well if you were actually my pack, you would believe me. Let's finish this pack meeting, I have somewhere to be." Stiles just wanted to be with Cas. After yesterday, they had some serious cuddling to do. He still couldn't believe that out of all the supernatural creatures, the pack didn't believe in Angels and Demons.

"Where are you going?" Erica asked.

"Away from Beacon Hills for the night." He had to be careful with his words, so the pack wouldn't detect a lie.

She looked like she wanted to ask more, but Peter surprisingly cut her off, "I know you all want to know anything and everything, but Stiles is allowed to have a private life. So, can we get on with this? I for one would not like to be possessed." He picks up one of the necklaces and Stiles shot him a grateful smile.

After that Stiles sat listening to everyone plans for the demon. Stiles knew they only agreed to it because he was there. Once he left, they would talk about what "other" thing is doing this. Stiles was just wasting his time here.

"Look, I'm going to go so you guys stop acting like you believe me." Stiles got up, gathering his stuff heading to the door yelling back, "I'll be back in town tomorrow, don't wait up!"

He just wanted to be with people who believed him.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was silent in the pack house. Peter could have swore he could cut the tension with a knife.

"Guys, what if Stiles is right?" Liam asked. Smart boy, Peter thought. He knew Stiles was right, his family had a demon problem years ago, too long for Derek to remember. The only reason Peter knew was because he had a close encounter of getting possessed. They took his brother-in-law instead—his sister Talia's husband—and made him do horrible things to other people, killed some. They didn't take Peter mainly because he was still trying to control his shift, so the demon would have no control over Peter senses and powers.

"Demons are not real, Liam. Don't you think that after everything we fought, that the demons would already make a trip through here." Derek addressed.

Peter knew that the reason demons haven't come by because Lucifer raising last summer, then two hunters gave him the chance of being stuffed back in the cage or try to get along with humankind. Word around is that the hunters Dean and Sam Winchester actually found out about Satan himself is that he was tamest by Death. Meaning Death was the reason Lucifer hated humankind. Once they figured how to remove the evil inside of him, he has been just any other angel—dickish—but actually learn to love humans. Another rumor was they actually had two other angels helping them with the process with Lucifer.

Another archangel Gabriel, and now fallen angel Castiel. No one knows why he fell, just that he was in love with a human.

The reason why Demons haven't come out to play is from last summer is they thought since Lucifer rose, they would be able to take over the world. But since Lucifer got clean, the Winchesters had two archangels and many of Castiel followers on their side. A third percent of demons were killed.

Peter couldn't tell the pack that he knew all of that, because then they would ask how he would know just like they were asking Stiles. Peter knew a vampire named Benny, who decided to live off of blood bags and animals so he could stop killing people. Benny is friends with Dean, and keep Peter updated on what's new. Benny didn't tell him everything about the Winchester's, just the Lucifer story. Then he gave him a series of books called 'Supernatural' which told Peter everything he needed to know. Sometimes having a famous last name 'Hale' has its perks.

From the reading, Peter didn't want anywhere near the Winchesters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is OFC and I imagine her looking like a young Zendaya.

When Stiles made it back to his house, Castiel was waiting for him on his bed. "I already took your bags to the Bunker and I told your father we would be leaving." Before he could get a word out, Cas laid his hand on his shoulder and they were air-bound. Stiles shut his eyes tightly to avoid a headache. When his feet finally landing on a hard surface, he carefully opened his eyes. "How many times have I told you to warn me first?" He glared at Cas. He wasn't mad, or even annoyed. He knew Castiel was so used to just grabbing and go.

"My apologies." Even though he didn't look sorry. He opened his mouth to ask where the boys were when he was tackled. "Stiles, my little sweet! It's been so long." Of course it was Gabriel who attacked him first. The angel had no self-control.

"It's been two weeks Gabriel. That's not really long when you're an old man like yourself." Stiles teased him. They had that brother-brother love, seeing as he would be their brother soon. He had it with Lucifer too, even if it took a while. Dean was easy to bond with because he was somewhat like Derek, so he had the upper hand. And Sam took him under as a little brother quick.

Castiel pushed Gabriel off of Stiles, then pulled him up only for him to get tackled by Lucifer. "Seriously?" Stiles exclaimed. "Are you guys forgetting that I'm a human?"

"Oh, don't be like that, little one. We are just playing with you. We are happy you are here, Cassy here gets grumpy without your annoying self beside him." Lucifer got up, leaving Stiles on the floor. He shouted, 'Hey!' back at him, and Castiel helps him back up. "Come on, let's go to my room." Castiel told Stiles, then turned to his brothers, "We will be back out here when Dean and Sam get back."

Stiles laid in Castiel arms once they made it to his room. His head on Cas bare chest, and one of Castiel legs were trapped in his—they were only in boxers—and he was partially caged in, but he never felt more safe and loved. The silence was comfortable till Stiles broke it. "When do you want to do the wedding?"

"It's September now, I think we can get everything together by December if we work at it."

"A Winter wedding." Stiles stated happily. He was okay with that, he actually loved Winter. Loved the coldness, the snow that meant more time for cuddles. "When I get home, I'll get some magazines and look for a planner."

"I thought you said the girls would be happy to plan and help. I know Charlie would." Cas said curiously.

Charlie was the woman in the ragtag group they have here. Cas and him got together in early June during the time everything that happened to Lucifer, the reason why he is actually good, and he didn't meet Charlie till late August. They instantly became best friends when she asked, 'Got any single lady friends?' She was all kinds of awkward like himself. Some would think Lesbians and Gay guys wouldn't get along, but they did look easy. One of the reasons was because she liked only vagina and he specially only liked penis, but they talked about both... A lot. It was like they were friends for years. It's seemed as so this group was a pack in its own way. Everyone loved and trusted everyone. When the danger comes rolling in, they know someone will be there anyways. Something Stiles thought this group actually cared more, and half the time he felt more home.

"I want them too, but I don't know if they will even want to come after they find out I’ve been keeping it a secret." Stiles finally answered. "And if Charlie was here tonight, I can see if she wants to get started with it. I'm guessing if we can do everything, we don't need to hire a planner."

Stiles snuggled closer to Cas if that was possible and he felt Castiel rub a hand up and down his back. "I like it when it's just us, in here, alone. It hasn't happened a lot recently, and I felt like we needed it with everything going on." While Stiles pack was trying to believe it was indeed a demon messing up the town, up here the team thinks there’s a ghost in need of hunting down New Mexico. "I think I'm going to tell the pack about us when I get back. I'll just tell them that I'm with someone since you guys were planning heading to New Mexico for that hunt, then to Beacon Hills so my dad can finally meet everyone. He won't tell you this, but he was kind of ecstatic when I told him that two archangels were living here." Stiles rambled on, "Then the team can meet the pack. There is no way all of you can come at the same time, and the pack won't notice. They will probably bypass if Bobby and Charlie came together and only them, but the boys are kind of famous in the hunting world, so the Argents will know pretty quick. Then the energy that three angels put off is a big magnet."

"Love, we are ready. Everyone is very excited to meet your father and the pack. Bobby actually said he felt sorry for your father having to put up with you."

"What!" Stiles exclaimed. Cas laughed slightly and continued, "Charlie wants to meet your girlfriends—if to see if they're as 'sexy' as their pictures—she is excited not to be the only girl around here. Even if Dean and Sam are not thrilled to be in a town filled with Supernatural creatures, Dean is actually looking forward to meet your father, and why you keep comparing him to Derek. Sam, I know will be more interested in how the pack works. And you know how my brothers are. They will hate us the moment one of them opens their mouth." Stiles laughed at that. If he knew his pack at all, it was they hated being wrong, and with two Archangels that are dicks, they will rub it in their face. "It will be good while it lasted."

"All angels are dicks, even you, honey, sometimes." Stiles teased. He felt Castiel hand dug into his side, making him squeal of laughter. "No!" He tried to worm himself out of Castiel grip, but the angel’s strength sucked sometimes. "I'm sorry! Oh my god, Mercy!" Castiel tickled him till his laugher turned into gasp breaths. "You're evil." Stiles croaked out, slumping against Castiel chest again. He felt lips against his forehead, traveling down to his nose, and bypassing his lips closing in on his throat. He felt little nibbles, sharp pain from the sucks, and light pecks. Stiles angled his neck to give more room for Castiel to leave the hickey that would show up nicely by morning. When Castiel stopped, he leaned back up, looking proud of his artwork. Stiles leaned for a kiss even with swollen lips. It was wet and messy, but all kinds of right. He licked Castiel lips, the other letting him in. Their tongues connected, and Cas moaned into his mouth. Stiles could already feel himself harden from it. Castiel naturally has a deep voice, and his moans are a gift from God himself. He unfortunately broke the kiss before he started humping Cas leg. He felt Castiel hard on against his leg also.

"C'mon, up before this gets out of hand." Castiel leaned down, pressing a few kisses under his ear, "I'll make our wedding night worth it." They both got up, putting pants on—not bothering with a shirt—and walked back in the sitting area of the Bunker. Stiles took a seat beside Sam to see what he was doing on his laptop, and he saw Cas go into the kitchen to help Dean, Gabriel, and Lucifer cook. Can't leave them there alone for long. Let's just say, they couldn't use the kitchen for a week last time.

"What are you doing Sam?" Stiles asked. Sam looked up, startled, like he didn't know he was there. He recovered quickly though. "I am looking up information about the New Mexico hunt, knowing no one else will do it. And figuring out when we get to your hometown where we are going to stay."

“You guys can stay at my house. You didn't think I would let you stay in a motel, did you?" When Sam nodded, he spoke again. "There is my room, which myself and Cas will stay in. You and your brother can share the room that has the queen size bed, and there's another room with two twin beds for Bobby and Charlie. Since Lucifer and Gabriel don't sleep, we don't have to worry about squeezing in."

"Why is it that your house has four furnished rooms if it's just you and your father?" Sam asked.

"My mom was pregnant with me when they bought the house. They thought they would have more children once I got a little older, but then she got sick. After she passed, we just fixed the extra rooms for guest." Stiles answered. Sam nodded once more before closing the tab of the two motels in Beacons Hills.

Stiles was about to ask what has he came up with so far when Cas came back in with a plate of food, and bottle of water. "Don't worry, I helped so everything should be good, and not poisonous." Stiles thanked him when he sat the plate down in front of him, and then sat beside him. He waited for everyone to get some food, hugging Charlie and Bobby when they came to view, after they awkwardly said grace to the Angel's in-the-rooms and the Father, they dug in. It seemed they made Hamburgers with fries. He saw Sam swallow his food before speaking, "Stiles said we could stay at his house." It's directed more to Dean than anyone else.

"It's really my dads home, I was in my 20's I shouldn't live there anymore." Stiles interrupted before Dean could reply.

"We have said that you're welcome to live here, Stiles. Everyone else does. That room is reserved already for when you come long.” Dean said.

"Even if you and Angel face over there decided to have kids." Bobby inputted. Stiles blushed, and avoided looking at Cas. He did want kids, but he didn't know if Cas wanted any.

"Thanks you guys, even if I would have to move four states over, I would." It would be nice to live here.

The silence got interrupted from a loud bang that sound like it was coming straight from outside the door. He saw Sam and Dean jump up, each grabbing their guns, and Cas pushed him behind him. He cringed when he heard a loud howl. Luckily he knew it wasn't from his pack, but that doesn't mean he should care. Stiles, surprisingly, got away from Castiel and ran up the stairs to go outside, everyone else following close behind. There was an omega—woman—wolf, face transformed and claws out in the center of the yard. Both Sam and Dean were holding a gun at her, yelling at her. She looked like she was about to attack until Stiles came out. He could see that she calmed a bit, but still on high alert.

"Shut up! Can't you see she’s just afraid." Both of the men stopped yelling, but still had their guns up. Idiots. Stiles slowly approached with his hands up showing a sign he was no threat. "Stiles-" Cas started, but Stiles waved him off. "Hey." Stiles said softly. He could see her face shrink back to normal, crawls still out. But had her sole focus on him. She is just a kid, maybe eleven at most. He ignored everyone behind him when he asked.

"I'm Stiles, what is your name?" By now he was just a few feet away from her. "Skye."

"Such a beautiful name, [Skye](http://images.fashionnstyle.com/data/images/full/39316/zendaya.jpg?w=600)." Her crawls slide back in, but she was still tensed.

"Thank you. What kind of name is Stiles?" Stiles gasped playfully, hand on heart like he was offended. "You wounded me." He could tell that made her loosen up a bit because she let out a short giggle.

"Do you want to smell me Skye. I'm all human, and not a drop of evil." She nodded, and he held out his arms, not affected by the protest behind him. He let her come to him. Her face leaned in close to his wrist, sniffing. "You smell like a pack." She leaned away again, and Stiles dropped his arms.

"Yeah, Hale-McCall." Stiles said back to her, her eyes widen. He would ask her way, but he pretty already knew the reason. Hale-McCall is known around in pack for being beaten down, but always coming back to the top no matter what the situation. Small pack, but big name with Alphas.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, shouldn't you be with your pack?" She was too young to be a lone wolf. Stiles saw the tears spill out of her eyes. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"They killed her, they killed my mom!" She fell on Stiles chest, he was quick to get her up. She tucked her head in his neck, and rubbed—scent marking—and sobbed. Stiles wrapped one his arms behind her back, and the other beneath her legs, picking her up. She was too skinny and light to be a werewolf. They tend to be big eaters. Stiles could practically feel her spine under the arm that was holding her back. "I'm going to take you inside now, okay?" He said quietly, "I won't let anyone hurt you." He felt her nod against his throat. He turned to the rest of the group, and getting several looks, luckily no anger. He past everyone to make his way back to the Bunker.

 

* * *

 

"Well, since I know no one else will ask, what the hell was that?" Castiel heard his brother, Gabriel, asked. They all watched Stiles take the werewolf safely into the Bunker. "He's part of a pack, wouldn't you think he knew what to do?" Sam answered.

"I thought it was stupid of him to walk up to a rabid werewolf." He heard Dean say.

"Stiles explained it to me once. Werewolves who are omegas tend to try to go to someone who smells like a pack. She must of smelt that in Stiles, but then freaked out when she realized there were hunters also." Bobby commented.

"Poor girl, no telling what she has been through." Charlie said right after Bobby.

Cas shook his head. It was stupid of Stiles, but he knew that he would do anything to help someone.

Even if it meant putting himself in harm's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untill next time,
> 
> Destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked into the Sheriff's Police Station with Skye, she was on his right side one arm around her back. The other had a cup of black coffee from the local coffee shop. Skye was currently asleep, still exhausted from the episode last night. Last night was horrible for everyone. Not only could Skye sleep, but little she did, was being woken up by screaming herself awake.

Before Castiel took them home, Stiles called his dad that morning to get paper work done, so he legally could foster Skye till they figured something out. It wouldn't be hard doing because Skye was in the system as an orphaned child, and Stiles has been a foster parent since he was old enough. Stiles knew in the long run it would help adoption much easier. Castiel is going to become a foster parent once they get married. He just became a legal citizen two years ago, before he and Cas met, Charlie somehow got him legal documents and gave him the last name Winchester.

They are still debating whose last name will be kept.

He nodded a 'Hello' to the front desk lady and gave a couple more to the deputies before he made it to his father's office. Stiles knocked once and entered. He carefully placed Skye on the loveseat in the room—making sure she wouldn't wake up—then facing his dad, who was sitting behind his desk.

"I'm guessing this is her." His dad, John, whispered as quietly as he could and where Stiles could still hear him, and Skye wouldn't be bothered.

"Yeah. Nothing knew from what I told you this morning except she seems to need lots of rest." Stiles whispered back. "I don't think she has anyone else."

"She doesn't." His dad picked up a file a small file from the top cabinet behind him before handing it to him. Stiles opened it when his dad starting speaking again, "From the little information you gave me this morning, and the picture I was luckily able to find where she was from. I only looked two cities over from where you were staying. The file states that her only relative was her mother, who died three days ago. The father died before birth."

"So they were Omegas." It wasn't a question, more a statement. Stiles scanned the file, before once again stating, "The police report shows the mother died from natural causes, she must be human."

He looked up when his dad spoke, "I got all the documents for you to be her foster parent, but I'm not a lawyer, so next week someone will come by the house to check everything out, also bringing more papers."

He nodded and handed the file back to his dad. "I'm going to get Skye home. This is the first time in 12 hours she slept more than one."

Stiles once more, carefully picked Skye up and carried her out of the station.

 

* * *

 

Derek knew the exact moment a new wolf invaded his territory. His eyes glowed red, and his face shifted intense fury. He ran in hands and feet through the woods, his claws dug into the deep soil, leaving the marks of an alpha.

It wasn't till he was a few feet from the tree line, close to the police department, when he caught a familiar scent. Stiles scent was distinct as he was one of two humans in the pack. Stiles always smelt like aftershaves, with a hint of mint underneath.

This time his scent was slightly covered with the new wolf scent. He jogged a few more steps—face back to normal—right when Stiles walked out the station with a little girl in his arms. Derek sniffed, and it confirmed his suspicion about the new werewolf here. Seeing as it was broad daylight and Stiles had it covered, he turned and ran his way back home, but not before sending a text to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untill next time, 
> 
> Destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles walked back down the stairs after he got Skye settled into his bed. He knew she would sleep better with his familiar scent surrounding her. He was getting a cup of milk from the kitchen when he remembers the text message he got in the car from earlier. Stiles balanced his milk in one hand, and the other one dug into his pocket for his phone. It lit up ' **New Text Message** ' when he pressed down on the home button. Stiles unlocked it to see it was Derek—who messaged him in a group chat—with the rest of the pack.

It stated, ' _Pack meeting tomorrow, everyone required to go. Everyone. Including you Stiles, and the unfamiliar wolf._ '

Stiles face palmed—almost smashing his phone in the process—he knew he was forgetting something. With Skye showing up (the new responsibility for her), Castiel and the gang coming down here tomorrow to meet everyone, and he was suppose to finally tell the pack about them, but he forgot to tell the alphas—Derek and Scott—about Skye.

Stiles was just setting his now empty glass in the sink when screams filled the house. He raced up the stairs, taking two at a time, and almost falling into his room. Skye was sitting up in his bed, silent tears straying down her cheeks, and Stiles saw the relief into her posture with his presence. Stiles was quick to scoop her in his arms, then settling in bed with her in his lap. He rubbed her back as her sobs died down. Stiles was surprised when she spoke because she hasn't since last nights event.

"Is something wrong with me? Is that why those hunters killed my mommy?"

Stiles heart broke, "Oh no sweetheart. Sometimes people do things that we can't understand." Skye looked up at him. "Those hunters were very bad people. They don't understand that not every supernatural creature has a black heart."

"My mom used to say to me every night if something ever happens, I was suppose to run West, and don't stop till I felt safe." Skye was quiet for a short moment before adding, "I felt safe with you, and I have no idea why."

Stiles could already feel some kind of pack-bond with her. Stiles figured she felt safe because he was human, but still had a pack scent. Derek explained to him some time ago that humans were consisted special to the pack. Humans are part of the reason werewolves are able to control their shift with an anchor. Without humans, werewolves are feral and aggressive. The ones that Dean and Sam have hunted.

Stiles hopes that the rest of the pack accepts her, because he doesn't know what he would do if they didn't.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, and that's a promise."

Stiles felt her nod against his chest before slowly falling into a deep slumber once again.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, once Skye woke up, Stiles and Skye sat in his jeep on their way to the pack meeting. Stiles explained to her about that, there were good people and Stiles promised everything would be okay when she felt hesitation about it.

Though as Stiles drove up the driveway leading to the Hale House, that he noticed Skye got tense every second that went by. Before they got out, he laid a hand on her forearm—she was wearing some of his old clothes, seeing as she didn't have anything else—and said gently, "Anytime you want to leave, tell me, and we will." She gave a sharp nodded.

Stiles looped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the house. Erica opened the door without even Stiles knocking. 'Stupid werewolf powers.'

Stiles seated on the floor in front of the couch with Skye closely beside him, seeing as everyone has already been here and took every sitting place.

"This is Skye, she will be staying with me for a while. Her reason of why is nobodies concern." Stiles said when he knew no one else was going to say anything. Stiles could particularly cut the tension with a knife.

"Where did she even come from? How do you not know that all this is a little plan for her pack to take us out? They could of sent her to wiggle her way in so we could trust her then get our back stabbed." Derek demanded. Stiles went to open his mouth when he felt wetness on his neck from where Skye was tucked herself in. Stiles rubbed her back and glared at Derek. He could be an ass when he wanted to be.

"You don't know what she has been through. And even though I only know the half of what she’s been through and I know she’s not capable of something so viscous as you assume. Not everyones like Kate." Stiles snapped. He saw a light impression fall over Derek's face. Something like grief. Stiles knew he had gone too far, but he didn't care. Derek needed to stop living in the past.

"We are all just worried, Stiles." Ercia inputted.

"And I know that, just give her a chance. She is just a kid." He saw some hesitation till one by one everyone relaxed a bit.

"I think it's sweet. Our little Stiles taking on a big responsibility." Lydia commented. Allison nodded at her like she agreed. He gave a light smile to them. At least someone had compassion.

"But she is going to need some new clothes because those are not going to work." There's the Lydia that Stiles knew.

"Shopping trip!" Kira yelped.

Stiles groaned, but otherwise knew not to disagree.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was so tired. He has been on his feet for three hours, plus he was holding all the girls bags. The only reason Stiles haven't complained was because Skye looked happy. She hasn't stopped smiling since they got here. Stiles almost shouted in glee when Allison finally said she was hungry. They made it to the cafeteria, Stiles all but flopped on one of the chairs. He made sure not to slam down their bags or else he would have Lydia on him.

Stiles must of sat there longer than he thought because he jumped when the girls sat back down. Kira laid a hamburger and curly fries in front of him. He gave a her a thanks.

"So who’s the guy in your life, Stiles." Lydia questioned. Stiles choked on the pile of curly fries he was eating.

"Uh, what?" Stiles asked, after drinking a gulp of coke.

"Oh don't play dumb with us Stiles. We know you have a boyfriend." Allison snarled playfully. Stiles blushed. He figured if anyone would find out, it would be these four.

"Stiles has a boyfriend?" Skye said smiling. He chuckled and turned towards her. She was so innocent even though the only person she cared about was murdered.

"Yeah, Stiles does." He answered back in the same tone she asked in. "And let me tell you a secret, remember that man from yesterday and this morning who had nice blue eyes and trench coat?" She gave a firm nod. Stiles wasn’t even trying to whisper because everyone but Allison could hear anyways.

"He's my fiancée."

All the girls gasped, including Skye. He rushed to say, "Don't tell anyone else, but his friends know. Not even Scott knows, and I want to be the one to tell him."

Kira look like she was going to burst of energy, "We're both getting married!" Stiles didn't even think about that, but his best friend is engaged to her.

"How long have you known him?" Lydia demanded the same time Allison asked, "How did you two get engaged?" And Erica's "Tell us all about him."

It's now or never. "We met last summer during a difficult time. That story is for another time when everyone knows. Castiel—that’s his name—was and still is an awkward person. He never gets any of my jokes or references to about anything, but he's getting better at it. At the same time he is nice, gentle, and will do anything to take evil out of the world."

"Go on!" Lydia cheered. Stiles never knew he would be telling part of his pack his love story in the cafeteria of a mall.

"We got together because of his friends. His friend, Sam, knew that I had liked him for a while. He kept it to himself till once he just didn't. Sam explained to me that Castiel liked him back. Sam found that out from his brother, Dean, who Castiel confronts in. So naturally Dean and Sam talked, then got their other friends into it, and in the end it was Gabriel who told me. He was never one for keeping secrets."

"What did you do when you found out Castiel likes you?" Allison questioned. Stiles felt kind of pressured to tell better when he had five girls uninvited attention at home. Somewhat creepy too.

"At first I did what I do best, observed. I had begun to notice the side-looks toward my direction, the lingering touches, and the unnecessary closeness. Once I had enough, I kissed him."

"No! Stilinski making the first move?" Erica mocked. Stiles playfully glared at her.

"It was an awkward first kiss seeing how that's Castiel nature. But not all first kisses are perfect. We went on dates, got to know each other, and got comfortable with each other. Basically got to the point where I would look at my phone hoping it was him texting me or couldn't go to sleep with his voice." The girls sighed in content. "About two months ago, Cas took me Barcelona, Spain, and—"

"What? No, you're so lucky!" Allison implied. Stiles laughed, he was lucky. "Now finished."

"He proposed to me in front of one the famous tourist spots, it was cheesy and sweet. I loved every minute of it."

"We have to meet him!" Kira exclaimed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"He is supposed to come this way with his friends tonight. They are going to stay at my place for a while. I was going to tell you about it then, but now you guys know."

"Are they all going to fit? I'm sure Derek won't mind them staying at his house. You know there's plenty of room."

"I think he'll mind." Stiles knew for sure that he would mind. If here was a thing Derek hated, it was hunters. He didn't know what Derek's reaction was going to be to Castiel being an angel. Much less to Lucifer and Gabriel being two of the four archangels. "I think they'll fit. They were going to stay in a motel till I suggested that option."

After talking about it some more—giving a promise to each and every one of them that they can help with the wedding—and Stiles showing them his ring that was always tucked under his shirt, they left. And Stiles still carrying all the bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untill next time,
> 
> Destiny


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put this out there just in case, but WARNING: There is only a MENTION of child sexual torture. Not graphic. Read end notes for the spoliers to make sure it will not trigger you. 
> 
> Other then that I hope you it.

Getting everyone was the easy part, seeing as everyone was still back at the Hale House when Stiles and the girls got back.

The hard part would, to be keep everyone's attention to actually tell them he has 'guests' coming into the territory tonight. For once, Stiles was sitting on the craft made leather love seat that had you told it had it years put into it. Everyone was chatting to themselves, eating pizza Stiles brought back from the mall where he was with the girls. He was the third one to finish, seeing as Lydia and Allison don't eat that much, and he was only human.

Stiles stood up and cleared his throat, beginning to speak, "I know that right now we are dealing with a situation, a demon running loose." Derek went to open his mouth, but Stiles talked over him, "Even though some don't believe that a demon is causing this mess, it is. It still out and possessing people. It even got bolder." Stiles meant to say something earlier, but with everything going on with Skyler he forgot. Luckily he remember on the trip back. He goes to turn around, speaking at the same time. "They found the same thing last night. Wife, husband, and two kids, both sexes. I wouldn't open that if you're still eating, but I will give you the details that are held within. Basically, it's the same before, tortured husbands, then executed from the back of the head. The children have the worst of it though. It seems from the report, there was signs of torture just like the fathers, but unlike them there was..." Stiles paused. It was sickening to think about.

"Signs of what, Stiles?" Lydia said worriedly. Just like her, other were too.

"Sexual torture." Stiles could see some like, Scott, getting sick to his stomach. He didn't give time for anyone to speak before going in again, "I won't go into details, but I think you have a clear mind of what I am talking about. The wife is still the same, stabbed in the themselves in the gut. If we don't find out where and who this demon is, I'm afraid how further they will go."

"Are you positive it is a demon though? What if we are searching for something that doesn't exist and we all get killed." Derek glared him straight in the eyes.

"I am, Derek. All the signs lead up to it. The freaky weather changing we have been having. Strange, but violent deaths. And I know every single one of you have smelt a foul odor lastly. It’s sulfur. Demons leave one behind after possessing someone."

Derek body went to tense, then sagged. "You better be right, Stiles. I am trusting you." Stiles knew Derek didn't trust many people, but Stiles can guess after everything they have went through, he can consider them close friends. Almost brothers. They were already pack mates.

"Now that we got that sorted out I would like to go over something else." Sometimes Stiles felt an alpha in many ways.

One, he did a lot of the talking in pack meetings. Two, many pack members came to him for advice or a problem. Or just when they were bored. Three, he always seemed to know what to do when things get.

What he didn't have plans to was how the pack was going to react to him not in fact being single, but having a fiancée. And that said fiancée was an angel with friends who were known in the supernatural world for not being all nice. "I have some friends coming here tonight. They know about what's going here, but they are here mostly for a social call."

"Are they hunters?"

"What do you mean social call?"

"Is it another pack?"

"It’s your fiancée, isn't it?" Allison smirked. Stiles could of swore he heard a few cracks from how fast every head turned in her direction.

"Stiles, man, what does she mean when she says fiancée?" Scott glared. Bless him, he couldn't even hurt a fly.

"Exactly what it means, Scott. I meant to tell you guys because you guys deserve to know, but the time was never right. The girls only found out a couple hours ago."

"And I'm guessing your father knows." Derek stated, more than asking. Stiles nodded.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain how they know about the demon or us." Isaac inputted.

"Let me finish before anyone else comments. Like Derek asked, there are hunters, even though one doesn't get out on the scene anymore." Stiles put his hand up when Derek growled. "They are my friends, and they have promised to keep an open mind. I told them if they tried anything funny, I would sic my father on them."

"You said three, is there more? Is your fiancée one of the hunters." Lydia questioned intrigued. Even though the women knew about his relationship with Castiel, they didn't know what he was or everyone else.

"No, Cas is not a hunter."

"Cas is his name? That's almost as bad as yours." Scott interrupt, then apologized when Stiles swatted him in the back of the head. "It's just a nickname. Cas has two brothers, and last but definitely not least is the only girl, Charlie."

"Yes! Another girl." Erica cheered. Kira high-fived her.

"I think you will like her." Stiles stated.

"I don't like strangers, hunters specially, coming into the territory, but if you are sure they are not a threat, I will at least won't be mad towards them."

"That's all I ask."

"So tell us about Cas, Stiles." Scott demanded. Stiles sighed and went through the same story he told a couple hours ago to the girls.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Stiles waiting anxiously for Castiel and the rest to show up at the Hale house. Cas texted him ten minutes ago saying they were entering the town. Stiles decided to get everything out in the open at the same time and asked for everyone to meet at Derek's house. His dad, and Chris Argent showed up around the same time, he got the got the text from Castiel.

"Stench of werewolf? I think this is the right place." A voice from the far side of the room. Stiles only saw the back of the person, but from the voice he could instantly tell it was Lucifer. Stiles almost face-palmed, but he didn't instead he groaned. He told them not to pop in. He should of known him or Gabriel would do it anyways to piss him off. The wolves in the back tensed at the sudden visitor, eyes changing else. Stiles saw Jackson ready to pounce, but was quick to move in front to stop it.

"I remember specifically telling you to do that. I told you werewolves get riled up at the smallest things."

"Awe, C'mon Stiles. Loosen up, I was bored sitting in the car, and no one would pay attention to me." Lucifer pouted. He had longed turn around at the sounds of growls. Stiles knew he was the least imitated.

"You know him?" Derek gruffly said, his eyes changed back to deep green, but he was still in defensive stance.

"Unfortunately. He is one of Cas's brothers." Stiles stated.

"Hey! One of them? I know you love me the most out of all three of us." Lucifer pouted deeper. Stiles knew by knowing the pack was curious—but kept quiet—and seemed to calm down, knowing that it's not just some stranger. That was until Gabriel appeared beside Lucifer and proceeded to slap the man on the back of the head. "What are you, stupid? Even I know not to go against something Stiles said."

"You just teleported!"

"Faults on you! You teleported first."

"Yeah, well you did it too, defeats the purpose."

Stiles swore to be a thousand years old, they sure act like kids most of them time. Stiles blames  
himself.

"Hey! Both you are at fault here. Now shape up and tell me where the rest of them are."

"Well, before Lucifer left, we were just passing the sheriff station, but when I left they were just coming in the trail." Stiles went to ask something else, but Lydia interrupted, "Wait, Lucifer? Like archangel Lucifer?"

"Oh! I'm so glad you noticed, young lady." He held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Lucifer, one of seven archangels, even though most humans only focus on the famous four. I'm the cool one, obviously."

Lydia just stared at his hand in shock. 'Seem about the same to my reaction.' Stiles thought. He slapped Lucifers hand away and glared at him while he just smirked, "Stop trying to freak people out."

Lydia stared at him down and hissed, "You just can't say that to him! He’s an archangel, Stiles!"

Stiles snorted, "Oh him? He’s more like a puppy." Stiles scanned the room to see mix impressions of angry, shock, confused, and curious. The one impression that stuck out was surprisingly Peters, it had all four. Stiles rolled his eyes, and froze when the doorbell rang over and over again. And Derek said it would be a bad idea for them to get a bell.

Stiles bolted to the door, some would think he hasn't seen Castiel in weeks, but it felt like that with a lot going on. Stiles swung the door, bypassing Charlie, who had her finger on the bell, and jumping up straight into Castiel's arms. Cas caught him with ease, and he tucked his head under Castiel's. He felt him start walking, but ignored it. "I missed you." Stiles muttered. Castiel replied it back as Stiles untucked his head and slid down, placing his feet on the floor, but never leaving contact with his fiancée.

Stiles felt someone slap the back of his head and grunted, "I swear, both of you are sickenly sweet."

"Ugh, Dean. Shut up." He heard chuckling from him.

"I'll go ahead and get introductions away." Stiles detached himself away from Castiel, but still had a firm hand on Castiel’s hand. "Guys, this is my pack. My best bud, Scott is the on the far end of the couch, and beside him is his fiancée Kira. You should remember Skye. Sitting in the recliner is Jackson and Lydia. On the other couch is Erica and Boyd, along with Allison and Isaac. Liam, our lovable puppy, is the boy on the floor. Derek and Peter are the two men standing on the right side, the other two are Allison's dad Chris and my dad." Stiles took a huge breathe after pointing to each individual.

"Pack, these are my friends. You already met Lucifer and his brother Gabriel. From what I told you earlier, little miss redhead over there is Charile." He pointed to the other set of brothers, "Sam and Dean, two of the hunters the other one is Bobby. And last, but definitely not least, this is Cas."

Castiel held his hand out to the nearest person, who happen to be Derek and said, "I'm Castiel, and I am the Angel of the Lord. I think this is what normal people do, a handshake right?" Cas turned to him for confirmation, and when he nodded turned back to Derek.

It was quite the uncomfortable silence for a moment after Derek declined the offer. It seems the pack was in some kind of hypnosis dazed.

"Angels? Hunters? And Archangels? Is anyone else thinking this a little far fetch. Even for us." Isaac commented.

"That's what I thought, kid, but after you see everything its the least of your worries." Bobby said to make Issac scoffed with the 'kid' comment.

"Wait, let me repeat this so I got it right." Lydia said after getting off Jackson lap, then pointing to Lucifer and Gabriel, "Archangels?" Lucifer nodded, and Gabriel continued to suck on a ring pop sucker that wasn't there a minute ago.

She turned to Dean, Sam, and Bobby. "Hunters?" Sam gave her a passing nod, Dean smirked (and winked), while Bobby smacked him in the back of the head, stating, "Idjits." Stiles covered his laugh with a cough.

"Angel?" She said after pointing to Castiel. He nodded once and gave a tight smile. "And you are?" Lydia asked Charlie. "Oh! Me? Human, but I'm okay with computers?" Stiles snorted. Okay? She was a genius. Stiles could already tell that Lydia would rather hate or love each other. Hopefully the latter for everyone's sake.

"Are you okay, Hun? You keep making unhealthy noises." Stiles heard Castiel say, making him sober up.

"He is fine. He just likes seeing others in pain." His dad said after bypassing Lydia to get to the group. He pulled Castiel in a hug, making Castiel dropped hand so he could awkwardly hug his dad back. "You must be the rest of ragtag group that takes my son away all the time." His dad sternly said.

"Idjits." Bobby commented once again with Dean and Sam looked away to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry about them two, they won't tell you this, but they are worried about first impressions." Dean glared at the back of Bobby's head, "Don't you dare glare at me, boy. I might be old, but I can still kick your ass." Stiles snorted once again.

"Is no one getting to the point that there are angels right in front of us?" Lydia shrieked. It seems to take the pack out whatever daze, they were in.

"The Winchesters? Of course you would be associated with the Winchesters." Peter snarled.

Stiles jumped at the sound of his voice, almost hitting Castiel in the face with his arm. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"They're dangerous, Stiles. I thought you meant regular hunters, not ones who hunt everything in sight and stop the freaking apocalypse." Derek growl.

"Which for one, I am thankful for. Without Stiles help, I'd be back in the cage for who knows how many centuries." Lucifer praised.

"What do you mean? Aren't you suppose to be, um, like evil?" Kira questioned.

"Yes. I was, till Stiles here found out the reason why. Turns out Death was jealous of our father, God. So he took one of his angels, me, and took my grace, and tarnished it. Stiles found out, and found a way to reverse it." Stiles blushed, Lucifer made it seem as if Stiles weren't there, millions would have died. Stiles is sure someone else would have found out.

"It's why he’s my favorite brother." Lucifer stated. Stiles blushed deepen, and Gabriel looks offended.

"After everything we’ve been through, you pick Stiles. Who isn't even our brother yet." Gabriel mocked. "Well then I pick Cassy."

Castiel shook his head in what Stiles thought was disbelief. Cas saw him staring at him, and lean down to kiss him sweetly. It was just a peck, but Stiles felt the love in every kiss they shared.

"So say we believe all of what's been said, that still doesn't explain how Stiles got mixed up in this."

  
"It's kind of a long story." Stiles stated. "We should all sit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes about the case were a demon possessed another mother and it sexually torture both childern. It doesn't even go into detail. 
> 
> Untill next time, 
> 
> Destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was sitting in Castiel lap, after he lowered them to the floor. The rest of the group was sitting in various parts of the room.

"Remember last year before summer started? I said I was leaving for a few months." Stiles said, more then questioned.

"Yeah, you have been saying for a while that you wanted to travel after we all graduated." Scott answered.

"Well, I did. I have seen many places, the mountains in Montana, and Grand Canyon in Arizona. I even got to go down to the Las Vegas strip. There were more places and I could go on for hours about each city I visited, and how amazing experience it was. It wasn't till I made it to Kansas, where things got bad." Stiles took a deep breath in. The last thing he wanted was to have a panic attack. He felt Castiel rubbed his back as a sign encouragement. "I was getting gas at a rundown gas-station. It was creepy as hell, but my gas-tank light was blinking at me for almost an hour before. I was minding my business, you know? Then I saw this black cloud of smoke, and that was it till I woke up a couple days later tied to a chair, with Dean and Sam standing over me." Stiles heard some wolves growling at the sound of Stiles in distressed.

"Stiles was possessed by a demon. Sam and I have been tracking this specific demon since it got away months prior to meeting Stiles. All demons are nasty, filthy creatures so you can imagine what it was doing to people. Luckily we were able to find it, only to see it was in a teenagers body. We made a plan, trap the demon, and then exorcist it. Usually we would go about just killing it, but the hard part was we didn't know if Stiles was alive still or he was just using him as a meat suit." Dean said, filling in some blanks.

"With Lucifer rising, all demons thought they had a pass. But what they didn't know was once Lucifer got cured and joined us, we would wipe out a good portion of demons together. I'm guessing now it's been a year since then, and they think we will bypass them still." Sam declared.

"Sick son of bitches, that's what they are." Dean gritted out.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain what happened after or how you two got together." Allison explained, after she pointed at him and Castiel.

Stiles thought it was bittersweet how they got together. "Well, after being possessed, I got real bad PTSD. Even though I couldn't remember what the demon did, I saw pictures."

"That's on us. We left out some crime scene photos one day and Stiles saw them. To say he was horrified is an understatement." Sam commented.

"I don't blame them. Everyone knows my curiousness would have overpowered me and I would eventually find out."  
He heard his dad scoffed, "You can't keep your nose in your own business."

"The demon was tough, it latched on to me to the point where I had internal bleeding. Castiel was able to fix my physical injuries, but the mental stuck."

He heard Castiel clear his throat before feeling the vibration when he started to speak, "Dean and Sam had to go on other hunting trips. By then the apocalypse was avoided and Lucifer was whole again. I felt responsible for Stiles nightmares. It was my fault that the demon got away in the first place."

"Cas, my man, we said it wasn't your fault. It could happen to any of us." Dean explained.

"No, Dean. I hesitate that day, and cost many lives, including almost losing Stiles." Castiel stated. Stiles hushed him, and patted his thigh for comfort.

"Like I said, I would scream myself awake so loud, my throat gave out. Each night it happened, Cas would pop in and lay with me till I went back to sleep or till morning at times. It got to the point where I would wake up and he would have already been there. Every night I would go to bed, Cas would be my side. Until eventually I would look forward to those times. It wasn't till someone pointed out that Cas liked me that I kissed him. And you know the rest." Stiles finished.

"It is still hard to hear this because this past year Stiles has become family to every single one of us, and retelling of tale like that, a person can't help, but feel their skin crawling." Charlie added.

"Dean and I thought he was dead. He looked dead. When he took that first gasp of air, we knew it was going to be okay." Sam remarked.

"How did we not know about this?" Isaac asked.

"When I came back, everyone was busy and had their own thing going on. I didn't feel the need to pile more on." Stiles replied.

"And now?"

Stiles glanced behind him at Castiel, a smile forming on his lips. "I'm going to be getting married soon." Stiles looked away from Cas to the group. "And I needed for everyone to know before it was too late. I didn't want anyone to mad that I kept this secret for so long. Plus I know Charlie is helping with the wedding and the other girls would kill me if they didn't get a chance to help."

"You got that right, Stilinski." Erica smirked devilish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untill next time,
> 
> Destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel, who knows? ;)

The next day, Stiles sat in the middle of his room, flipping through magazine after magazine. Lydia suggested last night as everyone was leaving the pack meeting that the girls should round up and meet at his house. Kira, bless her heart, was late, meaning they had to wait half an hour before getting down to business. His dad and Bobby decided to take Skye out for the day to get to know her and, well spoil her. If the suspicion goes well in a few days, he will officially be her foster parent, which one day could turn into just a parent.

"You and Castiel decided a Winter wedding right?" Charlie questioned once everyone sat down, grabbing a magazine in the process. Stiles gave a nod in agreement, before confusion filled his face. "How did you know about that? I'm sure I didn't tell anyone, we just talked about it the other night."

"I just know." She said.

It was quiet, exempt the sound of papers being flip one after the other.

"Winter Wonderland!" Allison squealed. Stiles did not jump, but he could use an ear examination, seeing as she squealed right in his eardrum.

"Oh! I like that." Stiles exclaimed peering over Allison's shoulder. The page shows a reception with the title Snow-Covered Forest.

"How exactly are you paying for this?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not really. All I have to pay is for the venue or the tent, then Gabriel is going to make everything else i choose appear."

"What do you mean ‘appear’?" Erica questioned while using quotation marks.

"Exactly what it sounds like. For an example, if I wanted that reception, he could look at it, then make it magically appear." Kira and Allison looked confused, Erica and Lydia looked like they understood, while Charlie kept flipping through one the magazines.

"Gabriel might be an Archangel, but before we found out, he labeled himself as 'The Trickster', or Loki. It was a way to keep himself away from the Heaven drama. Being Loki gave him the ability to make things appear from out of thin air—girls and candy—and just about anything.To this day, he has the ability to do that." Stiles explained. "I already have a list of people who are coming, Castiel's people, the pack, and few of Dad's deputies, -" he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing in his back pocket, and dug it out.

'Scott' name flashed back at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Scott was suppose to be at work.

"Hey buddy." Stiles said after pushing the green button. At the other end of the line was silent. "Um, hello? Scott?" He almost hung up when again was greeted by silence—thinking that Scott butt-dialed him—when a gruff voice belonging to an unfamiliar man finally answered. "Ah, good I have the right wolf. Little Alpha Scott here was pretty preened on keeping his mouth shut."

Stiles froze, his whole body going rigid. "Who is this?" Stiles said tightly.

"Oh, Stiles don't be hostile. I'm just looking for conversation." The voice said.

"How do you know my name? What do you want?" Stiles questioned warily. In the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie, Erica, and Allison on the phone.

"I think I should start out by introducing myself. While your pack was looking for me, I was trying to catch your attention. Too bad I couldn't possess you friend Scott here, that would have been fun." Stiles could almost hear the smirk in the demon's voice.

"Demon." Stiles snarled. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, you don't know? I need you, or should I say the magic within you." The man remarked.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but I in no way have any magic, just human. Plain weak human."

"I have been following you for quite some time now, Stiles. That mountain ash circle, and the way the pack follows your word and advice, it makes you the upcoming emissary for the Hale-McCall pack." The main sounded way too happy about that. "Unfortunately, I will take it from you, or your little friend here dies."

"Why should I believe you?" Nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"I'm a demon. If i were you I would do as I say or chaos will come again. Just think about how many more deaths I can cause in a day or even in an hour, starting with Scott. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He said, sound unbelievably smug, "I'll be in touch." Then hung up.

Stiles felt his body go in reaction of shock. He could hear distant yelling, and calling out his name. He couldn't breathe, couldn't comprehend. "H-he can't die, I can't lose him." Stiles stuttered, a panic attack making its way through. Stiles tried to suck in a deep breathe, and felt firm familiar lips against him. Stiles gripped onto Castiel shirt, sagging into him. The kiss didn't end till Stiles felt his heart went back to the same irregular beat, and gasped out. "How did you know?"

"Charlie called me, it's going to be okay. She located the GPS of the demon phone. We are going to find him." Cas reassured him.

"He said he needed me, he was watching me. He was talking crazy about I have some kind of magic." He said, his breath finally evened out.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about that. We will find Scott and it will all okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dean and Sam, and my brothers they are definitely already on the way to the address that Charlie found." Castiel responded, pulling him into his arms, and Stiles tightened his grip on Castiel's trench coat.

 

* * *

 

Stiles paced back and forth in his living room. Cas told him several times to sit down. He couldn't sit still enough, he would sit, bound his leg, chew his fingernails, get up, paced then do it again. It makes him anxious because the guys should have been back by then.

"Come here, please." Cas plead. Stiles sat and curled up in a ball next to him.

"I hate sitting around like this, Cas." He whined, burying his face in Castiel's chest. Cas didn't say anything back, just ran his fingers through his hair.  
Stiles almost fell asleep from the exhausting and stressful day he braced his body on, when the door banged open. Dean and Sam fumbled in with a bloody Scott in their arms.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Is he okay? Of course he’s not okay. Stupid question, oh god. This is all my fault. This is all my fault." Stiles swung back up on to his feet, when they motion that they were going to lay him onto the couch, Castiel immediately checking him over.

"Stiles!" Dean placed his hands on his shoulder to right him up, not even noticing he was slightly swaying. "He is already healing. He will be fine."

Stiles nodded, trying to take deep breaths. "What took so long?"

"It was a trap, I'm guessing the demon left his GPS on purposely for you to track him down. What he didn't know is we were in town. He had a handful of demons by his side, but once we got Scott out, Lucifer and Gabriel took care of them." Sam explained.

"So we're okay? No more surprise demon visits?" Stiles had to ask.

"No, it shouldn't." Dean said, before a smirk appeared on his face, "Plus, Sammy here is kind of has a crush on the King of Hell. He'll just talk to him to keep his pets in line."

"Dean!" Sam shouted at the same time Stiles exclaimed, "You mean Crowley!" He didn't really know Crowley personal, but he has heard stories about him.

"The one and only." Dean smugly said.

"How are you okay with this?" Stiles voiced.

"At first, Crowley can be an ass and rub people the wrong way. He’s self-centered, and annoying. But my brother loves him, and I owe it to him to show some acceptance. Don't get me wrong, he’s a bad person, and should never be trusted."

"Oh thanks Dean." Sam said sarcastically. "And I don't love him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention they both stubborn and will not admit their feelings." Dean sighed in disbelief, then setting his eyes back on Stiles. "I don't know which is worse, watching them pin over each other or the moment when they finally get together, how it will be."

"I'm right here Dean!" Sam scoffed.

 

* * *

 

That night he laid in Castiel arms. Mama McCall called him earlier to confirm Scott was healed, and was doing fine. "What do you think that demon meant, do I really have magic?"

Cas sighed behind him, "I think so. I never paid attention to it, but you do have warm, electronic pretense to you."

"Is it bad?" He didn't want to turn into a dark being or dark witch.

"No, it's called a Spark. Many humans have it, but it just like a fire. Since you're in a wolf pack, your spark registered that, and makes it big and bright, just like a fire. A lot humans will go through life without turning on that spark. It helps with your instance to protects people."

They laid there while Stiles processed the information that he was just told when he thought of something. "How do you feel about moving up our wedding?"

"I don't mind, what did you have in mind?" Cas asked.

"Well since all we have to do is get a tent or venue, I was thinking next week. I mean, Gabriel’s going to be setting everything up, and making everyone's dresses and suits, so it didn't seemed necessary for us to wait four months." Stiles explained, looking back at Castiel.

"I'll be happy whenever we have it, we will just have to tell everyone." Castiel answered, then slid one of his hands up his thigh. "You don't have me fooled. I know you just can't wait till our honeymoon."

Stiles squeaked and blushed when Castiel hand patted his butt lightly. "No need to get embarrassed Hun, I'm excited too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time,
> 
> Destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles paced back and forth in one of the small tents, palm sweating. He was wearing a crisp white suit, and Castiel is wearing a black suit, without his trench coat. It was decided they would be cliché. He didn't know why he was nervous, he wanted this and was absolutely ready for it. Gabriel luckily could set everything up the way he wanted. Bobby had a license from forever ago, and already had the wedding certificate for them to sign from the local courthouse. They decided for a small wedding with only the pack and the hunters, plus Charlie. Skye was with us today, seeing as the routine check went great two days ago. The only thing the woman said is he needed to be looking for a permanent place to live, instead of living in his father's house.

"C'mon buddy, you're up." Scott padded his shoulder, then exiting. He took a deep breathe, then left as well.

 

Stiles walked down the [white rolled down rug](http://www.kuaike.co/outdoor-wedding-ceremony-decorations/outdoor-wedding-ceremony-ideas-next-big-bridal-blogger-finalist-1-with-decoration-and-outdoor-wedding-ceremony-decorations/), each side covered in yellow petals. There was a wooden arched at the end, vines and flowers covering it. The guest seats were seated in front down cushion seats surrounded the arch in a circle. Castiel was at the end, facing him with a rare smile on his face. They decided not to do bridesmaids or best men. The only other person standing up was Bobby. He reaches the end, taking Castiel's hands which he held them out .

"Dear friends and family, we have gather here because hell, we have to do it at some point. Let's just move to the vows." Bobby announced.

Castiel went first. "Stiles, my beloved, we have been together for over a year, and I've never felt happier than I am right now. Before you, I didn't feel anything but doubts about what I should do. You showed me it's okay to have doubts about heaven, and it's good to accept humans. When we got together, the most important thing you showed me was love. I never imagine ever loving someone the way I love you. You stayed with me when I got confused at the things you said, then proceeded to explain them. You loved me when I didn't know how to love. I promised to love you till death, and from then on I will forever love you."

Stiles sniffed, trying to hold his tears in. "How am I supposed to compete with that? I mean, come on!" The guest laughed and giggled.

"Okay, I will say mind, even now it will suck."

"Don't say that, I think you're amazing." The girls awed.

"When I met you, I thought you were the weirdest person I've met." He heard Dean and his father snorted. "But that's what made me love you. I always loved the fact that no matter the situation, you will always put 100% in them. You’re funny without trying to be, and I love that. You always know how to make me smile, and calm me down. You give the best massages. I love our sleepy cuddles. I love teaching you how to cook, and how to do anything in general. I just... I'm just madly in love with you, and I'm proud to become your husband." Castiel smiled at him, and mouthed 'I love you too'.

"Do you, Castiel Winchester, take Tadeusz Stilinski, as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" Bobby asked Castiel, surprisingly knowing and pronouncing it right. He shot a quick glare at his father in the front row when his pack laughed.

"I do." Cas said, smiling brightly.

"Do you, Tadeusz Stilinski, take Castiel Winchester, as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as both shall live?"

"You bet your ass I do." A couple of people laughed.

"Rings!" Bobby voiced, and Lydia got up, placing them in his hand. Bobby placed the correct gold bands in each of our hands.

Castiel took my left hand, placing the ring on the right fingers before saying, "I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

Stiles then did the same thing to his left hand and repeated him, "I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of California and many others, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss!" Stiles took Castiel face in his hand, and drawn in a firm kiss. When they parted, the guest were on their feet, clapping and cheering. "I know give you Castiel and Stiles Winchester-Stilinski!"

 

* * *

 

The moon was rising, perfect time for the wedding [reception](http://evogaevents.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/DSC_0073.jpg). The ceiling of the tent is laced with light cameras, there is dangling chandeliers in the middle of the room all in a perfect row. The six tables rounded with six black chairs, with cushion, and soft white flower printed cloths. Each table had a little flower bouquet and some had white roses. In the back was a big enough dance floor, and the DJ. Stiles walked out in the middle of the dance floor with Castiel on his arm to do their first dance. 'Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran' filled the room. Castiel took him in his arm, and they swayed—neither of them knowing how to dance—and others couples joined around the second verse.

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat perfectly in Castiel lap when people went up for the speeches.

"I'd like to make a toast to my best friend, Stiles, whom is a horrible person for not telling any of us his first name." Scott noted, making his 'best friend speech'. Stiles scowled at the name comment. "We have been friends since he punch a boy, namely Jackson Whittemore, for bullying me at the playground. Since then, he has made sure to be there for me whenever I needed him, even though I was an ass back in high school." Some people in the pack clapped in agreement. "One thing I would like to say, is even though I've only known Cas for a very short while, I've never seen Stiles happier."

 

* * *

 

"Cas is a good friend of mine, he is family. I would die, again, for the guy. It's good to see that he has someone to come home too, and someone who understands him personally. I'm happy to know that he has someone that looks out for him. Who knows how long I would have to sit through awkward conversations with Cas if Stiles wasn't here." Dean said.

 

* * *

 

"I’ll make this brief i love you baby boy and your mother would be so happy.” I sniffed and Cass swiped away a lone tear. “ But You hurt my boy, I'll find a way to kill you." His father threatened. Stiles groaned.

 

* * *

 

They ate cake, laughed, and danced till the night was winding down. At the end of it, when it was just the two of them, Castiel turned to him and asked, "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Stiles smiled, and thought it couldn't get any better. "Surprise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end, and I'm sad. I made this because I felt there was nothing like this, and I wanted it really bad. So i made it for you guys, maybe you felt the same way.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--SMUT--  
> I like to start off and say this is my first time writing smut. (YEAH, I LOST MY SMUT VIRGINITY). Is that even a thing? Well I just made it a thing. Ha.

 

When Stiles first opened his eyes to see where Castiel took them, he was in awe. The room was simple, just like Stiles liked it. A California King size bed was in the center of the room, soft black covered it, and one to many pillows. Each side had an end table, and glowing single lamp sitting nicely on top of it. In the corner of the room were two doors, one leading to the bathroom, and the other one was the closet. In the other corner was a rounded Jacuzzi, lined with unlit candles and a bottle of champagne, dipped in ice.

Stiles toed off his dress shoes, and slid off his suit jacket in the process. He flopped himself up on the bed, and threw the pillows on the floor, stating, "Who really needs these many pillows?" He then flipped on his back, staring back up at Castiel.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, worried, when he saw the panic and shyness in Castiel face.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed. "What if we get started, and I hate it? I don't want to hurt you because I have no idea what's going to happen. I haven't done anything remotely close to this."

Stiles leaned back up and crawled on his knees to where Castiel was standing at the end of the bed. "Hey, it's going to be okay. If you hate it any part of it, we will stop." Cas nodded, but still looked panicked. "How about this... I will start the Jacuzzi, have it all ready, and when and if you feel comfortable, you can join me." And then he softly pressed their lips together. Stiles, unfortunately pulled away, and got up from the bed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cas rushed to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Stiles tried not to think too much about it as he started taking off the rest of his clothes after he filled up the Jacuzzi. Stiles lite a few candles before turning off the overhead light, and then lowered his body into the bubbly, hot temperature, water. Stiles leaned back against one of the sides, and let his whole body relax, tension falling off every second. He would lie and say he wasn't disappointed, but then again, he kind of knew where Castiel was coming from. He was a virgin also, and this whole experience was new and would be unknown to both. The farthest he has gone was clothed inappropriately touching back in high school. Stiles made up his lack of sexual activity with loads of masturbation. He had experienced with dildos and vibrators as much as he could to learn what his body loved.

The movement of water splashing made him open his eyes—not realizing he closed them—and saw Castiel, fully naked, ease himself into the water.

"You look beautiful." Stiles stated, and he was telling the truth. Even though they have been in each other's arms stripped down to their boxers, he is still amazed at how beautiful Castiel is. He wonders from time to time if all this was real, and if he was really married to Cas.

Married. He was married. A bright grin took upon his face at the realization. He had a husband! He was a husband! It made him giddy at the thought of being Castiel's husband.

"Thank you, you do too." Castiel replied, a small tint of red in his cheeks. Cas looked nervous about where to sit, but when Stiles waved him over, Cas sat between his open legs and his back turned towards him. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waistline, not wanting to push him from going any lower. They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company, until Cas broke it. "I called Dean."

Stiles hummed in question.

"He told me to stop being such a wuss, so I told him to hand the phone to Sam." Stiles snorted, that sounded like Dean.

"Sam told me it was okay to be scared, and I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to." Castiel added.

"And he is completely right, Cas. I would never make or force you do something you didn't want to." Stiles reassured him.

"But then he told me that even if I was scared, that there was no reason to be. He said making love was one of the many experiences that couples do to feel close to each other. I want that closeness to you." Cas turned around, and proceeded to straddle his lap.

"Are you positive, 100% ready? I don't want to rush you." He had to make sure. Cas nodded and drawn him into a hard kiss. Stiles felt his body tingle at how fast it was warming up. He heard himself moan when Cas grinded against him, then pulled away. He looks up with hooded eyes when Cas moved his hips like before over and over again. "Am I doing it right? Is this good?" Castiel asked, biting his lip. Stiles moaned again. "Your perfect, babe. Just if you want this to go any further, we are going to move to the bed." Right as the words left his mouth, he felt himself get dizzy, knowing Cas just teleported them to the bed (and dried them.) Stiles flipping them over, and crawled on top of Castiel. He mouthed around his Adam's apple, nibbling, sucking, and marking him up—getting a positive response —then repeated the process three more times down his neck. "Stiles!" Castiel whined in his ear.

"Patience, baby. I want to make you feel good." He flicked his tongue over Castiel's left nipple, then did it to the right when Castiel whined again. "I'm getting there, I promise." Stiles licked his way down till he right in front of Castiel's thick fully erect cock, bypassing it, and kisses both of his thighs. "Do you want to fuck me?" Castiel trembled and moaned at the thought. "Or do you want me inside you?"

"Yes, please!" Castiel sobbed.

"Oh, baby. We barely even got started and you are already all worked up. I need you to calm down a little, okay? Can you do that for me?" Castiel mumbled a yes, before taking deep breaths. He, himself, was hard. Castiel was thicker than him, but he beated him by a few more inches in length. Stiles kissed up Castiel's thigh, ignoring his length, but paying close attention to his virgin hole. He blew his hot breath on it, and watched it clenched and unclenched.

Stiles leaned over to the side of the bed and got the lube out of one the bags. He coated three of his fingers, before flinging the bottle beside them. Stiles rubbed his index finger over Castiel's hole, making him tense at the unexpected touched. "You got to relax baby. It will hurt less if you do." Stiles pressed the tip of finger in, and kept going till it was fully seated. Cas whined pitifully, and wiggle his ass to try to relieve the pain. Stiles moved the finger inside Cas back and front—curling it up, to try to find his bundle of nerves.

Castiel moaned deeply and threw his head back when he pushed two fingers in and hit his prostate. "You're doing so good, I wish you could see yourself Angel."

"Please, Stiles. I think I'm r-ready." Stiles released his fingers, coated his cock, sighing at the relieved pressure it brought, and lined up at Castiel's opening. Cas cried out when all of his member was fully engulfed by his heat in one thrust. "The hard part over, baby, see I knew you could do it."

Castiel lifted his hips and groaned loudly going back down. Stiles decided to pull all the way out and switch them over so he was laying on his back and Cas was straddling him. "Move at your own pace, babe. Make yourself feel good." Cas grabbed the base of Stiles dick, and slid down, both of them hissing in pleasure at the new angle. Cas rocked forward, testing the movement, before placing both hands on Stiles chest, and lifting himself up and down on his husband's cock.

"Your perfect, Cas, so perfect." Stiles groaned, making Cas moaned as he bounced harder on Stiles cock. Stiles felt the pressure build up his lower regions, and knew at the pace Cas was setting, he would cum in the next ten seconds. He went to palmed Castiel's cock, but got his hand covered instantly at the feeling. Cas slumped against Stiles chest, and croaked out. "Inject in me, I need to feel you." Stiles almost snorted at the choice of words, but otherwise did what was told. After a few shallowly thrusts, he came in Cas, filling him with his warm cum.

They panted in synch. Stiles can feel the cum drying between them, and himself soften inside Cas.

"We got to get cleaned up." He comments, and chuckled when Cas groaned in protest. "I'll clean us up, but you have to get off me." Cas groaned again, but eventually leaned up and lifted off of him, hissing at the sensitivity. Cas then flopped down on his left side, his iced blue eyes back at him. Stiles stretched before crawling off the bed to walk to the bathroom. He wets a rag with warm water, and walked back in the room and saw Cas half asleep. He wiped them both down, throwing the rag somewhere in the room, and spooned Cas from behind.

"Was it okay for you?" He was almost asleep when Cas asked.

"It was perfect, babe." He answer him. Stiles kissed the back of the his neck a few times. "Sleep, I know you're tired."

Stiles kept his eyes open, gazing at his husband, until he felt Cas breathe slow and steady out.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this is the last chapter. 
> 
> BUT i might make a sequel about how Stiles learns more about being a spark, and stuff lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next, stay beautiful.


End file.
